


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by Maki_Banana



Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, flustered ryosuke, non-au, or yuto just being yuto, they do be adorable doe, yuto being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Banana/pseuds/Maki_Banana
Summary: prompt: character a keeps complimenting character b making them flustered.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: drabbles and oneshots for my writer's block [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for all of you yamajima h0es out there

Captivating, Yuto stared at Ryosuke who was changing his clothes in front of him. Ryosuke wore the shirt that was prepared for them then flipped his hair away from his face, brushing it backwards with his fingers.

Yuto whistled. “That’s hot.”

Ryosuke looked at him with a startled face. “What are you on about?” He shook his head and walked away, secretly blushing.

Later that day, Yuto was munching on some churros with a strawberry dip. He heard Ryosuke call his name, almost a whine.

“Is that churros dipped in strawberry?” How Ryosuke’s eyes sparkled made Yuto chuckle.

“Here, want some?” Yuto offered and Ryosuke nodded as he quickly approached Yuto.

When Ryosuke was about to take a piece, Yuto held it away from him, resulting to a pouting Ryosuke. Yuto laughed as he said, “That’s cute!” in between giggles.

“No it isn’t!” Ryosuke turned his head away, still pouting at the betrayal Yuto did.

“Here.” Yuto took one churro with the strawberry dip near Ryosuke’s mouth.

The pouting Ryosuke slowly opened his mouth still glaring at Yuto and took a bite of the churro.

Yuto started chuckling. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” Ryosuke rolled his eyes, contrary to his tone, his lips formed into a smile.

Then again, they changed outfits for another shooting. When Ryosuke was looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his clothes here and there, Yuto had appeared behind him.

“Does the top look okay?” Ryosuke genuinely asked, looking for another opinion.

Yuto, grinning, replied, “Anything looks good on you, Yama-chan.”

Ryosuke stopped adjusting and looked at Yuto behind him through the full-body mirror. His eyes unamused. “I’d argue with that.”

Yuto scoffed, then leaned down, held Ryosuke on his shoulders to avoid him from turning and then whispered in Ryosuke's ears. “You look absolutely sexy.” When Yuto stood back up again he could see Ryosuke’s ears turning red and the attempt of hiding the smile on his lips.

“Go away.” Ryosuke pushed the teasingly grinning Yuto as he walked away, flustered.

By the time they were finished, it was already evening. They were just packing their things and getting ready to go home. Yuto, on the other hand, had already finished packing, he looked over Ryosuke and smiled again.

“Hey.” Yuto had approached Ryosuke who slightly jumped.

“Hi.” Ryosuke gulped.

“Well, I was thinking, we could go somewhere after this?” Yuto raised his eyebrows.

“Oh. Is this a date you're asking, Nakajima-san?” The name Ryosuke used purposely to mock the taller one.

Yuto scoffed. “Well if you say so.” Yuto stepped closer to Ryosuke, his fingers wandering to Ryosuke’s hands that rested on top of his bag that he was supposed to be packing.

Ryosuke looked at Yuto’s hands on his and then looked at the latter’s eyes—challenge and passion in them. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Yuto said softly.

“What?”

“You look absolutely stunning, I’m melting.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

And on command, like an obedient dog, Yuto did. He cupped Ryosuke’s cheek and held his shoulder, while Ryosuke angled his head and wrapped his arms around the taller one's waist. Ryosuke has never felt so warm and secure just there under Yuto. The kiss was passionate and deep, conveying their feelings that weren’t enough with just words.

As they broke off the kiss, the two smiled at each other, foreheads touching foreheads.

“That was hot.” Yuto commented and Ryosuke couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you like it pls leave me some of your love by kudos and even better, a comment! i'd love to read your reactions. see you!


End file.
